


My Hidden Interest, You

by sunshinecloud



Series: Wanna One Date Filming (23/07/2017) [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cleaning, Cute, Fluff, House Cleaning, Hwang - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, idk what to tag, minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Minhyun and Jaehwan is going to clean up their dorm





	My Hidden Interest, You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to write about them. It's just there's no spoiler about them.. This is just a fic. Kindly reminder

"They are going out. How nice it is," Jaehwan said.

"It's your fault after all," Minhyun said.

"Mwoya. Why me?" Jaehwan asked.

"Why are you being too dirty? Can't you being clean for a while?" Minhyun asked him back.

"Now you're blaming me? And why are you being too clean, huh?" Jaehwan asked. "It will be nice if I got paired with Daehwi,"

"And you're going to ask him to do everything, right?" Minhyun asked.

"At least I can rest," Jaehwan said.

"There's no rest for you today. Get up now. We're going to clean up your mess," Minhyun said.

"What my mess? It's this whole dorm tho," Jaehwan said.

"Exactly," Minhyun said.

"Eo? I didn't get it somehow," Jaehwan said.

"Your mess is all over this dorm so we need to clean it up," Minhyun said.

"Hyung. You're so cruel," Jaehwan said. "Just like Cinderella's step mother,"

"I am the step mother for today then," Minhyun said. They start to clean their dorm.

Minhyun turns on the vacuum cleaner. He look at Jaehwan who's wiping the cabinets. Suddenly he got an idea.

Minhyun start to vacuuming the floor and slowly approaching Jaehwan. Jaehwan look at Minhyun who's coming closer to him with the vacuum cleaner.

"Hyung! What are you doing?!! You suppose to vacuum the dirt," Jaehwan said.

He start to run away from Minhyun. Minhyun keep following him with the vacuum cleaner.

"Hyung!!" Jaehwan keep whining while trying to avoid Minhyun with the vacuum cleaner. "Vacuum the dirt. Not me,"

Jaehwan stand on the bed.

"But you're one of the dirt I need to clean up," Minhyun said. "Get down from that bed. You're going to leave some dirts on it,"

"Hyung!!" Jaehwan whines.

Minhyun giggles. He turn off the vacuum cleaner. 

"Go and clean the bathroom now," Minhyun said.

"Now?" Jaehwan asked.

"Or you want me to vacuum you clean?" Minhyun asked back.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going," Jaehwan said. He quickly runs toward the bathroom.

Minhyun shook his head. Jaehwan is just a year younger than him but act like he's way younger than Guanlin.

Minhyun know that Jaehwan didn't like to cleaning up. Minhyun just clean up the whole dorm all by his self. Except the bathroom.

After done Minhyun looks around. It's already clean and tidy. Now. he just need to do the laundry.

Minhyun takes the laundry and walk toward the bathroom just to ser Jaehwan who's sleeping beside the washing machine.

Minhyun looks into the bathroom.It's already clean now. He look at Jaehwan. Maybe he's too tired cleaning the bathroom.

Minhyun smiles. He pats Jaehwan's head.

"You've worked hard. Good job," Minhyun said.

Then Minhyun spends about 30 minutes just to watch Jaehwan sleeping. He smiles foolishly.

Even Jaehwan is so contrass to him, he adore Jaehwan so much.


End file.
